


Who doesn't want to be a hero?

by mariluu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, M/M, Minor Violence, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariluu/pseuds/mariluu
Summary: What if the Hargreeves kids where in My Hero Academia world?-------All Reginald Hargreeves wanted was to raise some powerful kids into the saviors of the world, why is the government ordering him to let the children go to that stupid Hero Academia for a year?It doesnt matter, Reginald has taught them how to behave, this little inconvenience won't make a difference.He was oh so terribly wrong, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here, dont know how this works at all.  
Non-english author, so be patient with my writting. If you see mistakes (in plural, because I know im a mess) please let me know.  
Thanks and enjoy~

**CHAPTER** **1: NEWS ARRIVE, NO ONE'S HAPPY**

It's Saturday when Reginald hears about it. He is with the children having breakfast, the only sound, the morning radio set on the news. The kids are silent. This should be normal due to the no-talking rule that only applied when they were eating, but today's peace and quiet was someone's else to blame.

Number 4 was missing, he remembers, looking at the empty chair between Number 1 and Number 7. He had been gone yesterday too. And Thurday's night, he reminds himself.

'I should let him out soon', he thinks briefly before letting his mind go somewhere else.

Not long after that, Pogo comes in with a sealed letter on a silver plate. Respecting the non-talking rule, he sets the letter and a knife in front of him and goes away without looking back.

When Reginald opens it, he isn't expecting a threat, and it isn't as much as it is a generous offer he cannot reject. Let the children go to a public school or they would be taken away from him.

The letter goes on, explaining how the Children Care Centre is worried about them being homeschooled and not having contact with other children their age. About how, knowing they are studing to be heroes, they deserved a free-of-payment year in the best Hero School of the country. He knows better.

He can read the words they didn't dare to write. He knows they probably suspect something about his...rutines and methods of raising the kids. He also knows it doesn't matter. This letter, these orders, are the most they can make him do. He knows as well as them that money can ruin their lives and declare him innocent whether there were proofs against him or the damn brats decided to confess. In the end, he would always buy them back to him.

So he will have to lose this battle in order to win the war. He doesn't mind, he knows who the winner will be in the end, anyway. After all, they could only afford a year of his time. 

Having decided it, and more pleased than mad, he lets the envelope down and looks up to the faces of his sucessful subjects. They had cost him 15 years of his life, but it will be worth it, if they get to, one day, save the world from destruction. 

He gets up.

-Hear me out, children, for you will be attending a Hero School from next Monday and for the rest of the year. It is sudden, but you will live there, in apartments, during the week and return to this house to continue your real training on weekends. I expect you all not to forget all I've taught you and, therefore, not to believe anything they tell you that contradicts what you already know. Have I been clear? 

-Yes, Sir.

For a moment, he contemplates punishing them for breaking the non-talking rule, but then he decides against it, he has too many things to do. 

-You are dismissed.- he finishes, getting up and calling Pogo. If he has to let the kids go, and even though he's confident of the protection his millonaire possition grands him, he isn't willing to risk it all on a starving, terrified and drug addict boy. He'll have to sober him up. And quickly.

* * *

The boy had been locked a day and a half ago, same timing of his last dose. When his father finally opened the door and let him out, he was in the middle of detoxing and suffering a fever.

The father knew he had to accelerate his detox if he wanted him clear and feverless by Monday. If they knew about the boy's addiction, he would need to waste time and money to avoid consequences. He didn't think it was worth sacrifying that much because of the weakest of them all. So he had to go with an alternative. Back in the day, he had come up with a formula to numb the most powerful of the quirks, so it wasn't hard to make a pill for Number 4's...situation.

The kid spent the rest of the day and half of the following in the infirmary. On his first day there, Grace checked his vitals while Pogo looked troubled at the kid's increasing fever and tried to convince Reginald, in vain, to stop this, to come up with another solution that wouldn't potencially kill the kid. He didn't listen.

That same night, while everyone was asleep and Grace charging, the machines attached to the little boy in the infirmary started beeping. His fever was increasing, his body collapsing, he went into shock, his heart stopped. No one was there when it happened. No one was there when, ten minutes after, his heart started beating again. The next day, though, reading the registers and watching the cameras, it became no secret anymore. Pogo called it a miracle, Reginald didn't believe in those. Still my greatest disappointment, he thought crudely and uninterested, looking at the IV in his pale-looking arm. Later that day, thought, opposite to his words, he took notes about this possible new power. This was a big discovering. He needed to be sure.

* * *

Monday arrived too soon for Luther. He was the only one hating this change of planning, his other siblings loving the idea of meeting other people with quirks and a real school and a normal teenage life, and another library, in Five and Six's case. He wasn't that optimistic. He also was sure that it wasn't his father's idea and was looking for discovering who made him do it and maybe hit them in the face...definitely hit them in the face.

Yesterday, his father had let them know that they should be calling each other by their names and in no case use their numbers. He was angry about that, too. After all, he was Number 1, and how could he show that using only Luther? He didnt like it at all, and the worst was that Allison wouldn't agree with him. She was super excited because she would get to see more girls and all that. He couldn't get it, wasn't his company enough? But he couldn't be angry at her, so he tried to be happy instead. It wasn't working and the only thing holding him up was his father's words last night, directed only to him, saying that he was the one in charge now, and that his mission was to enssure the others behaved and didn't go against him. He didn't understand why his siblings would go against his father, but it didn't matter. His father thought he was worth the trust and he wasn't going to let him down. 

When they entered the school, he felt like entering the enemies' land. 

When his father left, he felt left alone to die.

He kept walking.

* * *

Reginald was alone in the back of the car, Pogo driving them back home, an uneasy thought crossed his mind, maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Number 7 assist the school, even though he didn't really had a choice.

Now it was too late, and it was useless to wonder about what if's. The last he could do was waiting for the weekend to arrive and the children to return to him. Until then, he could only let time pass.

* * *

Meanwhile, in some classroom, someone knocked the door and whatever the teacher was saying was left for later.

-Come in.- he called, and as the door opened, seven new students entered and without making a sound stopped, forming a perfect line next to Aizawa. He simply raised an eyebrown. Then, looking back at the classroom, he spoke:

-As I told you last week, today seven students are joining the class. They will be here for the rest of the year so behave and be nice to them or whatever.

Then, after several nods of some students, he directed himself to the new kids.

-You can now introduce yourselves if you want to.-he said tiredly, sitting in his chair and closing his eyes, always tired and whispering something like 'not that I care'.

With a proud grin and suspicious in his eyes, Number 1 took a step forward.


	2. Presentations and friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made. Midoriya is too amazed with it all to realize he's reminding the siblings of his father, Shoto doesn't know what to think and Aizawa suspects too many things (all of them correct).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pissed 'cause the chapter was almost over and I lost it all. That happened months ago because i didn't want to start all over again. And then somehow I though i had already written and posted.

The siblings were all lined up in front of the classroom. One next to the other, straight positions, hands behind their backs and head up high. They looked like soldiers. No one but their teacher thought it felt wrong, everyone too amazed or uninterested (in the case of Bakugo and Todoroki) to see the real Umbrella Academy. After all, they weren't unknown for most of the students. The big Umbrella Academy, going to dangerous missions and saving the day, rich lucky children playing heroes and living the dream of millions.

That's what everyone said, at least. So really, this reaction wasn't strange in the least, even though they already knew someone was coming, if not for Aizawa's speech last week, for the new row of chairs that had appeared this morning. Aizawa had to admit that it was actually funny seeing his students confused. They had spent over 5 minutes standing and panicking over where to seat before Bakugo had sweared and sat next to the window as always. Then the others followed, slowly. Those sitting next to the wall did the same, as did those sitting next to the them. The original classroom had 4 rows of 5 chairs each. This morning there were 5 rows and two extra chair at the end of the class. When all the students finally sat down, the middle row seemed void of life, separating both sides like a wall. This fact appeared to make most of them uncomfortable, but it resulted in the classroom being uncommonly quiet, so he wasn't complaining. Sadly for him, it didn't last long, as an hour and a half later, someone knocked the door and the new kids entered. Soon enough, they started introducing themselves.

-My name is Luther. I like following orders and saving lives. I dont like breaking the rules. My quirk is "strength".

He was blond, with blue eyes and a proud smile. Aizawa, from his seat in front of the class and a tired expresion on the face, analyzed him. He knew the reason behind them being here, and remembered everything that was said in that reunion. Things like "abuse", "child soldiers" and "seeking the father's attention" weren't even half of it. All of that, however, were just theories and people's talking, about what may be happening behind those walls, back in the Academy. Looking at them now, he just could wonder.

For example, this blond one, he could see from his body language that he believed to be the best out of their siblings. Looking at the siblings, he could see they believed it too. Huh, competition, eh? Not only that, his sentences were short and impersonal, didn't remind those of an underage and their meaning...following rules. He didn't even need to explain why it was wrong.

The kid on Luther's right came next.

-My-my na-na-m-me.- he stopped talking, his ears red and hands trembling. Then, the girl next to him grabbed his hand and smiled at him, gaining a frown from the blond kid and a little smile back from the one trying to speak. After a few seconds of taking deep breaths in and out, he let her hand go and started again. 

-Name's Diego. I like knives. I don't like Luther. Quirk's "perfect aiming". 

That gained a few giggles. Aizawa could see he was brave and probably more loyal to their siblings than the blond, as the girl seemed comfortable enough as to help him out in front of everyone. Said girl was next. Now that he focused on her, it was obvious she was confident.

-I'm Allison. I like fashion and music. I don't like uniforms. My quirk is "will controller".

The girls glanced at each other, as if sharing a secret, plotting something, most likely. Midoriya was taking notes, murmuring to himself and hand flying over the pages, his eyes shining.

A few seconds passed in silence, and then Allison hit lightly the kid next to her on his side with her elbow. He was skinny and pale, and was looking with unfocused eyes and bruises under them at the end of the classroom. When her sister hit him, though, he snapped out of it. Realising that it was his turn, his previous haunted mood suddenly changed and, acting like nothing was wrong, he smirked and started.

-Well, hello. Name's Klaus. I totally love waffles and following Luther's boring orders and definitely despite anything club or disco related. My quirk's "undead".

Sarcasm. And a really bad hidden one. He will be a difficult one, and by the anger on Luther's face and disappointment or indifference on the other siblings, it wasn't the first time.

-Five. Coffee. Waste. "Space travel".

Now that was short and unexpected. By the faces of the students, also confusing. Even Midoriya had stopped his ranting, pencil just over the paper, not knowing what to put down. At the sudden silence, Klaus started laughting, and thankfully for everyone, explained.

-Okay, I'm going to translate that, if you don't mind. He's Fivel, but if you call him that he'll kill you, no hard feelings. He goes by the nickname Five. He likes coffee, black, no kidding, and he doesn't like wasting time and effort, which explains his poor introduction, our little psycho. - Five growled - Oh, yeah, don't tell him little, or small, or kid, or -another growl - he doesn't take it well. His quirk is "space travel".

Everyone glanced at Bakugou with fear, no one needed another one. Said boy hadn't reacted at all to the new kid, so for now they were safe. Hell would break loose if those two got on the other's bad side. Aizawa, unbothered about the kid's character, didn't fail to notice he acted too mature for his age.

The next one, the last boy, had his face down, looking at his feet, hands playing with each other. And with a shy voice started.

-I'm Ben. I like reading. I don't like not reading. My quirk's "portal".

Those few sentences were enough for all the girls to agree that they had to adopt him and love him. He must be protected, were their silent shouts. The boys though the exact same think but pretended they didn't.

The last sibling, the second girl, was small, and her shoulders sank, head down like the other boy and closed position made her look even smaller.

-I...My name is Vanya. I like playing my violin and I don't like...being alone .-she finally said with a low voice. - I don't have...I'm quirkless.

A second later, several eyes laid on Aizawa, who ignored them all. Most of them were able to avoid a gasp, but they couldn't quite hide the confusion on their faces. Midoriya looked at her in awe. He really admired her for following the heroes' path without a quirk, which was way more than he had actually acomplished. He wasn't brave nor confident enough.

-Thank you for your presentations and welcome to this class. Now sit down so we can continue the lesson. - Aizawa finally said. They started moving, again in perfect line, and as they approached the tables and Luther touched the first chair, he included. - You can seat wherever you want. 

At first even himself didn't know why had he felt the need to include that, but it soon proved to be the right thing to say as Klaus quickly whispered that he wanted the back sit and Five outran his other siblings and hit the table on the first row with his hand open, staring at Luther as if daring him to finish sitting on the chair. 

Meanwhile, Diego, always the gentleman, overdid a reverence toward his siblings and moved out of the way to let them choose first, making them all smiled excited. Allison quickly sat on the second row, as it was the only one next to a girl. Klaus chose the farthest set, at the end of the class, the table on the right, no one would be able to see him from there.

Ben decided the best row was the fourth, close enough to pay attention and far enough not to be on the highlight. 

Finally, it was Vanya's turn. Just in case she looked at Diego, wondering for a second if the invitention included her. At his nodding, she relaxed and started walking towards the end of the class, knowing it was only fair, but before she could, she felt a hand on the arm. Vanya jumped at little in surprise and turned only to see Allison holding her.

-Stay with me? - she was asking her...to join them, a girls group. It was too good to be true, yet she timidly nooded and sat on the third row. She had never liked girls stuff, at least not those things that Allison and Klaus enjoyed that much. But this was different, it was a girls group, it meant support and giggles and love and not being lonely anymore. She wouldn't mind that. 

His siblings finished, Diego was quick to choose the fifth row, leaving the other chair at the end of the class to Luther, who had been standing still and looking them all with wide eyes. He was conflicted. On the one hand, his father had always taught them to sit as numbered. On the other hand they weren't allowed to talk about their numbers here. Yet on the one hand, his father had told him not to believe on orders that caused a confliction with his own. On the other hand, his siblings didn't seem to think it a big deal and it was their teacher's class and so his rules. He had to follow them regardless. It was his fault for not reacting sooner, so he accepted his punishment and sat on the back of the class...next to Klaus, who was already sleeping with his head hidden between his arms. He hoped they could change seatings soon. 

Once settled, the teacher continued, the only new kids not paying attention being Klaus (apparently sleeping) and Allison (too busy making her nails). The others were taking notes, except Luther and Diego, whose work was closer to a competition on who could write down more words.

Shoto coudn't care less about the new students, but he didn't fail to notice their reactions and actitud towards one another. It reminded him of his siblings, how competitive they could get to win their father's attention, at least when they were little and still seeked for it. This was different, though he didn't know why...yet. He also could clearly see that Luther was the favourite and that it wasn't a secret to the others, as they followed him like it was mandatory and, in Diego's case, like they despited that fact. Now he had that same kid, Diego, next to him. He reminded him of himself...no, he didn't care. What's more, they were no similar at all, a little hate towards their father and fighting to be the number 1 can't be compared with his situation. 

Soon enough, the bell rang and subtly to anyone but Shoto and the teacher, all Hargreeves kids got startled at the same time. Even Klaus got suddenly woken up, their eyes and minds somewhere else for a second. Shoto frowned and once again wondered if they weren't, in fact, more similar than he first assumed. Now it didn't matter, though, it was time for physical training. 

* * *

\- I don't want to. - wained Klaus being guided by good old Benny, who took pity on him.

\- Come one, Klaus, it's not that bad.

\- If you don't want to train, you shouldn't be a hero.- came the cold and angry answer of Backugoo.

\- And wouldn't that be awesome? If only it was that easy. But again, Ben, I'm always lookout anyways, I don't need to know how to fight. You know I'm useless.

-You're not useless, don't say that.- Ben defended him. 

-Why...why would you think that? I really think your quirk is really useful in many situations. For example, you could detect a villain through their ghosts, or know if someone is lying, or even discover the positions, quirks and number of villains somewhere just by questioning the dead ! It would also be really useful in solving crimes and ... 

The green-haired kid continued rambling without taking notice in how Klaus' face had paled and hands trembled. Luckily for him, Ben was there.

-You seem to know a lot about quirks, don't you? - he asked politely while walking through the gym's door.

\- Yes ! I've always liked investigating about new quirks and wondering how they work and coming up with ideas to help them and imagining sceneries and I'm sorry, I'm rambling. 

-Don't worry about it, I have six siblings, I'm patient.

He said with a gentle smile, looking briefly and without realising it to Klaus, who was quietly but nervously looking around. Somehow, Ben knew he wasn't listening to their conversation anymore. He tried to get his attention by holding his hand and sighed when he got no reaction from the boy. Then, with a tired voice, he asked.

\- Have you ever written about quirks difficult to control?

Midoriya paused. He didn't need any writtings about them, he himself had a really tough one to manage. He nodded.

\- How do they learn to control it? - the question was almost whispered, as if forbidden. Before he could answer, though, the students stopped walking and the teacher started talking. 

\- Okay, today you're going to do some group bonding training. Your mission will be to save hostages from the villains, that will be the teachers. There will be five hotages, three villains and three students per group. It will take place in a building. You won't have access to a map, but there will be one inside, somewhere. To make the simulation more reliable, you'll asume police are waiting outside the building. This means that if you get a villain out of the building they'll get caught. In the same way, if you get a citizen out the building, they'll be safe. The groups have already been selected. First to go: Luther Hargreeves, Katsuki Bakugou and Kyouka Jirou. Good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool cool cool it's good to write my first second chapter ever. I swear it feels longer than it really is.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sooo, I reread it and not only its short, its terrible, but its 1:44 in the morning and i want to get it done with.  
Dont know when the next chapter or fic will come, probably next time I remember this exists.  
If you have any ideas for the future of this fic or others, dont be shy, this is for our pleasure, i can change it or adapt it and, honestly, I dont have that many ideas for this to last long so any help will be nice and welcomed.


End file.
